Different RFID technologies have been defined today; Near Field Communication (NFC) technology and Electronic Product Code (EPC) technology are examples thereof, but many more exist.
Near Field Communication technology (NFC) originates from the NFC Forum; their specifications can be retrieved for instance at http://www.nfc-forum.org/home/specs. The technology has been and is further standardized in ISO/IEC.
Current NFC application launch is performed in the following manner (cfr. NFC standards):                an NFC tag is read by an NFC reader (typically in a mobile phone)        the content of the memory of the NFC tag is read.        
If the memory fields contain a properly formatted URI, the URI is called by the reader (the mobile phone).
As such, the URI in the tag defines the service/application that should be started, both remotely as locally.
The above mentioned prior art comprises at least the following problems;                1. when the application is launched, the server side does not know which specific tag (being read) caused the incoming request.        2. The current security mechanism allows verifying the correctness of the content of the memory of a tag using the digital signature. However, the same valid content can still be replicated to another tag and there exist no means to check against this.        